Always
by heath
Summary: Hermione is pregnant, but it isn't with her husband's baby. *Complete* Please R
1. Simple Kind of Life

A/N- I felt like writing something a bit different than normal. I hope you like it!! It's a Hermione love triangle story. Please R/R.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Simple Kind of Life  
  
"I'm so ashamed; I've been so mean  
  
I don't know how it got to this point"  
  
-Simple Kind of Life, No Doubt  
  
Hermione Weasley retched into the toilet for the third time in an hour. She felt someone rub her back. She looked up and found the concerned eyes of her sister in law, Ginny.  
  
"'Mione, you okay?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Just a touch of food poisoning," Hermione replied. She retched again.  
  
"That's what you said yesterday," Ginny replied.  
  
"Long term food poisoning or whatnot," Hermione replied. She washed her face and turned around; praying that she had stopped the way the conversation was headed. In fact Hermione herself had begun to get worried, not only had she been retching but her period was late as well. Ginny was looking at her with her hands on her hips.  
  
"There's no such thing," the girl replied.  
  
"How's Draco?" Hermione replied, trying to change the subject. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Peachy, still I would rather have a husband that was actually home some of the time," Ginny began. "And quit changing the subject. I think you're pregnant. Oh, won't Mum and Ron be delirious with joy?"  
  
If you only knew Ginny, Hermione thought. "Oh probably," Hermione finally replied. If only it was that easy.  
  
"You'll have to owl Ron at once," the girl shrieked. "Oh lets go buy one of those Muggle tests!" Hermione took a deep breathe; there was no use in arguing with Ginny when she got like this. She grabbed her jacket and followed her out the door.  
  
Hermione and Ginny came back into the house after stopping at the Muggle convience store. Hermione always carried a bit of Muggle money on her, along with her Muggle credit card. Ginny had been fascinated by all the things that were in there. Hermione had to kick the girl a few times to get her to shut up. Hermione pulled the box out of the bag and began reading the back of it as she headed up the steps. Ginny was bouncing up the steps behind her. At least someone is excited, she thought miserably.  
  
Hermione turned the corner to the bathroom and ran into someone. She looked up into the blue eyes of Fred Weasley.  
  
"What do you have…?" Fred began; he looked up and saw Ginny, and didn't continue his sentence.  
  
"Erm," was all Hermione could reply, butterflies were now rapidly beating around in her stomach. She swallowed hard.  
  
"She's got a pregnancy test!" Ginny shrieked. Hermione wanted to turn around and throttle the girl. "Ron might be a dad! Isn't it great?!"  
  
"Super," Fred replied walking away. Hermione entered the loo, trembling. Ginny wasn't far behind.  
  
"Can I at least wee in peace Ginny?" Hermione snapped. The girl looked like she'd been slapped. "Sorry, nerves you know." The girl grinned and nodded. Hermione shut the door, now maybe she would go bug Draco or someone else. Hermione sat at the edge of the tub with her head in her hands. When did life get so complicated? All she'd ever wanted was something simple, like a fairytale. But Hermione couldn't blame her problems on anyone else but herself. After all it was she who had found love in the arms of another, that certainly wasn't her husband.  
  
"Oh Ron," she muttered to herself. "How you are going to hate me."  
  
There was a loud pounding on the door.  
  
"'Mione, would you bloody hurry, not all of us can wait a year to wee!" George was yelling at her.  
  
Hermione crawled into the bed in her and Ron's room at the burrow. She blinked back the tears. Ron was going to kill her. They hadn't had relations in more than six months; he would know that it wasn't his. What would she do?  
  
The door flew open, and she looked up. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ginny has just told me the good news!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Oh good gods, Ginny of course hadn't kept her mouth shut, so why was Hermione surprised? Ginny and Mrs. Weasley bounded across the room, both nearly choking Hermione in a tight hug. She coughed, they finally let go.  
  
"Finally, Pippin will have a little playmate!" Ginny said. Pippin was Penelope and Percy's son, and the Weasley's first grandchild.  
  
"Do you want me to owl Ron in France?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"No!" Hermione blurted out a little too quickly. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny shared a look. "I mean, I would much rather tell him myself."  
  
"Tell who what?" someone asked. Hermione looked up and saw Fred in the doorway eating a bowl of something.  
  
"Oh Fred, wait till you hear?!" Ginny shrieked. Please don't tell him, please don't tell him, please don't tell him, she thought.  
  
"Hermione's pregnant!" Mrs. Weasley finished for Ginny. Fred's jaw dropped and he walked away.  
  
"That was rather rude," Ginny mumbled.  
  
Dinner was killer for Fred. He kept looking up at Hermione, trying to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look at him. Everyone kept talking about how happy Ron would be. Fred wanted to scream for them all to hear that it was HIS baby, not Ron's, which Hermione carried. But he couldn't. He excused himself from the table early, not even hungry. Hermione sent him a worried glance, but he ignored it. He went to his and George's bedroom and lay on the bed.  
  
How could this have happened, he thought. He and Hermione were always careful, they went to the Muggle clinic and everything to get birth control, plus they used magical methods as well, how could this happen. Fred bashed his head into the bed.  
  
He heard the door open and George walked over.  
  
"What do you bloody want?" Fred asked.  
  
"Don't snap at me, you're the one who knocked her up!" George hissed. Fred sat straight up.  
  
"Did she tell you?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm your twin; I might as well be you. I've known for ages. Plus for someone who doesn't date, you have an awful lot of love bites on your neck," George replied. Fred felt his face go bright red. "Don't worry, I won't tell."  
  
"Still, you have no proof that it's me," Fred replied, still red faced.  
  
"Er, did I mention the part about reading your diary?" George asked. Fred lunged at his brother. Between breathes George chocked out more. "And I know that Ron and Hermione haven't shagged in over six months, Ron confided in me. He, er, has a 'problem'."  
  
Fred rolled off of his brother. "With his temper or…" Fred raised her eyebrows, asking George a question without having to say. George nodded and the two boys burst out laughing.  
  
"I told me when I, erm, was helping him clean his room right before he and 'Mione moved in," George said, turning pink. Fred laughed for a bit and then put his head in his hands.  
  
"What in bloody hell am I going to do?" he asked. George shrugged. They were quiet for a few minutes and then Fred heard a tap on the window. It was Hermione's owl. He let it in patted it on the head, and let it fly to the other side of the house.  
  
F-  
  
Wanted to look professional. Meet at the lake. 22:00. Do not be late, or you will feel the wrath.  
  
HGW  
  
"HGW?" George asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger Weasley," Fred replied. He tore up the note and threw it into the trash. 


	2. Hold Her Closer

Chapter Two  
  
Hold Her Closer  
  
"Hold her closer when she cries  
  
Hold her closer when you know it's time to say goodbye  
  
You hurry back to see her smile again  
  
And hold him closer when he's down  
  
When his world is upside down"  
  
-Hold Her Closer, Blessid Union of Souls  
  
  
  
Fred wiped his hand on his robes. His palms were sweating and he was nervous for the first time since, well, a Quidditch game. He bit his lip and went over his and George's plan one more time. George had found a spell that you could cast on yourself to make you pregnant. The baby would look exactly like the mother. Then Fred would go away for a while, so Hermione and Ron could get close. Fred would eventually come back after the baby was born, and no one would be none the wiser that it was his baby, not Ron's, that Hermione carried, and everyone would be happy. Well everyone but Fred, but his happiness was the least of his worries. He sighed again.  
  
"Sickle for your thoughts," someone said. Fred turned to find Hermione standing behind him. He smiled weakly. Hermione gulped.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you," she replied, and then she began to sob. Fred pulled her close.  
  
"I have a plan," he whispered after letting her cry for a bit. She looked up, her beautiful face streaked with tears. "Okay, George, knows about this spell that can make you preggers without having sex. You can say that you did that, and then, I will go away, and you and Ron and the baby can be happy." Hermione gave him a miserable look and sobbed harder. He pulled her closer. They were like this for a minute.  
  
"Did you tell George?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"Erm, yes and no," Fred replied. Hermione gave him a death stare. "He read my, erm, journal." He felt his face blush red. "He won't tell though. Because I can always tell Mum about when…oh never mind."  
  
"I only see one problem with the plan," Hermione replied.  
  
"It's fool proof, what could be wrong with it?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't want you to go," she said firmly. "And you won't go. It's your baby too Fred."  
  
"What about Ron, eh?" Fred demanded. "He has a temper, he'll kill the both of us, you know it, and I know it."  
  
"Read my lips Fred Weasley, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO," Hermione replied, breaking away from him.  
  
"I love my brother, I love you, and I love this baby," Fred said, standing up. "This is whets best for the three of you, you may not see this now, but you will eventually." Hermione just began to sob again. "I'll be back as soon as the baby's born." Fred felt tears well up in his eyes. "Can I at least be the baby's Godfather?" Hermione's lip trembled, she nodded. He pulled her close and began to sob himself. He loved her; this was going to be the death of him. "I'll love you always no matter what."  
  
  
  
Two days later George watched his twin somberly pack his bags. The two of them had convinced their parents that Fred was going to tour the world to think up new joke ideas. Oh if they only knew. Ron still hadn't been notified about the baby, Hermione was going to go on holiday in a week and visit him herself. Fred shoved his trunk close, the bang interrupted George's thoughts.  
  
"Take care of her," he muttered. George just nodded. "It's time to go be jolly 'ol Fred. You know the one that would never knock his brother's wife up. Oh I'm such a prat." Fred was more mumbling to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Where are you off to? Maybe I'll apparete visit you," George told his twin. Fred smiled.  
  
"You better, or I'll kick your sorry arse. No telling Mum or 'Mione where I'm at though," his twin replied.  
  
"Why would Hermione care where you were?" George was startled by the new voice. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Because it's none of your bloody business!" George yelled. Even though Ginny had married him, neither George nor Fred could stand the guy.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," Fred said.  
  
"You two are up to something," Malfoy sneered. George wanted to smack the creep across the face. Luckily Ginny yelled for him. Malfoy left their room, after of course threatening them.  
  
"Thank Merlin for Ginny's big mouth; never thought I'd say that!" George thought. The twins carried Fred's luggage down the steps.  
  
  
  
Dearest,  
  
I know the separation will be hard, but trust me, it will be best. I will always love you and our child, NEVER doubt that. I will always stay faithful to you, even if I can't have you myself. I would rather die than break your heart. George will watch you. He knows where I am.  
  
W.  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed and held the note close. "And I will always love you." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"'Mione, its me!" George called.  
  
"Come in," she said. George came and shut the door. He looked nervous as he came and sat on the bed.  
  
"He just left," he told her.  
  
"I know, I got his owl with a note," she said softly.  
  
"He really loves you, erm, I've never seen him this nutters about anyone before," George said. "He, erm, wants me to watch you." Hermione nodded. She felt a lump in her throat, and felt tears down her cheeks.  
  
"Is it bad if I miss him already?" she asked. George shook his head. She felt arms around her as she began to sob. 


	3. Everything You Want

Chapter Three  
  
Everything You Want  
  
"He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why"  
  
- Everything You Want, Vertical Horizon  
  
Hermione poured over the books at the Hogsmeade library, she was apperating to see Ron the next day, and she needed to know everything possible about the Charm that George had found. Unfortunately she'd been here for three hours and still not found a thing.  
  
Her thoughts had been wondering between Fred and Ron all day. Ron was everything she could ask for in a husband, caring, attentive, and loving. Fred was everything she wanted. But she and Fred had made their decision, Ron must never know about what happened between them. She sighed and went back to her books.  
  
She was about to give up when she saw a familiar person enter the library. It was Hagrid. She smiled. It had been a while since the last time that she had seen him.  
  
"Hagrid," she said, sneaking up behind him.  
  
"Hermione!" he said surprised. "How are ya?"  
  
"Good," she replied.  
  
"Say, I got an owl from Mrs. Weasley last week, your expecting!" he said excitedly. Hermione felt her insides turn in knots.  
  
"Ya, Ron and I are," she said. Hagrid smiled at her and they chatted for a bit longer. Hermione finally excused herself. She told Hagrid that she needed to look up magical ways of raising children. She sat down and began thumbing through books again. Finally she spotted something that looked a bit helpful.  
  
Pregnancy Charm  
  
One who uses the pregnancy charm may only do so once in a lifetime, either upon themselves or others. It is very complicated and the user also needs to make a potion which goes along with the charm. The baby will always be female and it will look exactly like the mother or grandmother. There will never be multiple births with the Pregnancy Charm.  
  
The Charm may only be done on the first day of the mother's menstrual cycle. After drinking the potion, the instructions are below, the mother must wave the wand over her stomach and say the words below.  
  
Hermione grinned, she could do this. There was no way that it was too complicated for her. She appareted home, and finished packing.  
  
  
  
Ron anxiously awaited the arrival of his wife. His mum had owled ahead and told him that Hermione had some exciting news for him. He'd tried to figure out what it would be, but nothing came to mind, unless she got a ministry job, but she hadn't mentioned one that she would be applying for. He sat with his head in his hands, until her heard a loud pop. He looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of him.  
  
"'Mione!" he exclaimed. He kissed her softly and took a look at her. "You look wonderful; you're a site for sore eyes." He noticed her smile weakly. She sat down and he sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nervous," she muttered. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
  
"Tell me your news," he told her. She smiled.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she replied. Ron was confused. How could she be pregnant if they hadn't, well, slept together in over six months? "There's this charm that I did, you can make yourself be pregnant." Ron looked at her. It sounded a bit dodgy to him. Everything was cleared up though when she muttered the magical words to him. "You're going to be a father."  
  
  
  
Fred sat at a pub in Ireland nursing his beer. He'd been gone a week and he already missed his Hermione. He didn't know how long he would last like this. It was a good thing for alcohol; he could drown his worries away. That way he wouldn't feel the ache that was in his heart.  
  
A/N- *blushes* You like it! You really like it!!!! YAY!!!  
  
KUDOS- ChildofDestiny, I know, sniff sniff, poor Fred/ Bohemian Goddess, yes Ron does suck!/ Noodlejelly, I thought about killing Ron off, but I decided that I wanted to take the angsty way out/ Evil*Fairy YAY!!! Thank you!!!/ 


	4. Sweet Misery

Chapter Four  
  
Sweet Misery  
  
"Sweet misery  
  
You cause me  
  
That's what you called me  
  
Sweet misery  
  
You cause me"  
  
- Sweet Misery, Michelle Branch  
  
Fred waited by the statue in Dublin that George was supposed to apparate to. He bit his nails in nervousness. George would be telling him Ron's reaction to the baby. He put his head in his hands. Why did he ever have to fall for Hermione? It would have made life that much simpler, but then, he realized all of the moments that he would have missed. He smiled. There was his and Hermione's first kiss, which was while she and Ron were having problems. They'd been talking and it sort of just happened. Then there was the first time that they'd made love. It had definitely been one of the more incredible moments of Fred's life thus far. The misery was defiantly worth it, too bad he had to give her up.  
  
  
  
George appareted with a pop. He'd waited for Hermione's owl before he left; he knew that Fred would want the letter. He spotted his twin, grinning like an idiot, next to a statue. He hugged and greeted his twin.  
  
"How are you?" George asked. "Besides, erm, the whole taking your heart out and smashing it on the ground thing."  
  
"Okay," Fred replied. "I've been drunk most of the time, it helps with the whole, not thinking about Ron shagging Hermione thing. You know that little thing."  
  
George made a face. "Don't ever mention Ron having sex ever again. That is just wrong."  
  
Fred grinned. "I know, just imagining it gives me the chills."  
  
They walked a ways and then George realized that he had Fred's letters. "I've got Hermione's letters for you." Fred grinned even wider and immediately began reading them.  
  
"Look at this one," Fred said, after reading through them.  
  
W.  
  
You know how you said that you would love me always the night before I left. I just wanted you to know that I feel the exact same way. I will love you always, no matter what.  
  
Dearest  
  
"She loves me!" Fred sang.  
  
"You sound like a girl and you're embarrassing," George replied.  
  
"Oh, I do, don't I?" Fred replied grinning. "I don't care though, I'm in love!" George pushed his brother to the ground.  
  
"Please, be a man and snap out of it."  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of her bed at the Weasley's. She'd visited Ron for two weeks in France. He was working with the Ministry on something top secret. Ron had been so excited about the baby; it almost broke Hermione's heart knowing the truth. What if he ever found out? He'd kill her for sure. She sighed.  
  
There was a tap at the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" someone asked.  
  
"Sure," she replied. The person opened the door and she saw that it was Malfoy. She groaned inwardly.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said. He shut the door. He sat down on the bed next to her. "I think Fred and George are up to something."  
  
"When aren't they?" Hermione asked, butterflies fluttering hard in her stomach.  
  
"No seriously, I overheard them talking about you, and George left to visit Fred, and he's the only one who knows where Fred is," Malfoy said.  
  
"They're twins, they do stuff together," Hermione replied weakly.  
  
"They're up to something, I know it. And I'm going to find up." Malfoy got off the bed and walked out the door before Hermione could reply.  
  
"Damn you Malfoy," she muttered.  
  
Next Time- More Hermione & Fred mushiness/Fred drinks  
  
A/N- Two Chapters/ One Day, damn I'm good. Plus I have the story plotted out. Good heath!!!  
  
KUDOS- jessica (Fairy_Garden@alloymail.com) is that a bad thing or a good thing?  
  
s. She' sat on the edge of her bed at teh  
  
hat.  
  
the night before I left. I just wanted you to know that I feel the exact sa 


	5. The Right Kind of Wrong

Chapter Five  
  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
"They say your something I should do without  
  
They don't know what goes on  
  
When the lights go out  
  
There's no way to explain  
  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
  
Loving you,  
  
That isn't really something I should do"  
  
-The Right Kind of Wrong, LeAnn Rimes  
  
Fred made his way to a bar after George left him. Once again, he was left with his thoughts of Hermione. Yes they were wonderful, incredibly thoughts, but he couldn't have her, so dwelling on the thoughts was incredibly bad for his psyche. He found the wizard bar, The Cauldron Bottom, and made his way in. He ordered some mulled mead and sat down. Drinking it as fast as he could, he stopped keeping his thoughts from Hermione.  
  
Fred found himself in the room that he'd rented. How did he make it here? He didn't know. The important thing was that he had a letter from Hermione sitting on his desk.  
  
W.  
  
Just wanted to say I love you. The baby is fine. I visited the mediwitch yesterday. Ron's coming home soon.  
  
Dearest  
  
  
  
Dearest,  
  
Why is Ron coming home?! Is his job at the ministry over?  
  
Always,  
  
W.  
  
W.  
  
Ron will be going to America straight away after the baby is born. Have another appointment with the mediwitch in three weeks. She said that she was a bit worried about something, but wouldn't say what. It's driving me mad. I love you.  
  
Dearest  
  
Dearest,  
  
Owl me straight away after your appointment. I'm worried as well. Have you had any cramps or anything slightly irregular?  
  
Always,  
  
W.  
  
W.  
  
You sound like your mum now. Don't worry, I'll be fine.  
  
Dearest  
  
Dearest,  
  
Your appointment was yesterday, how come you didn't owl?  
  
W.  
  
W.  
  
You worry too much. They baby is fine, great. There is only one slight small problem. They baby is a boy. With the charm that I "did" the baby can only be a girl. Any ideas? I love you.  
  
Dearest  
  
PS- Did I forget to mention that I'm four months pregnant instead of two?  
  
Dearest,  
  
Talk to George. He will know. He's the smart twin after all!  
  
W.  
  
W.  
  
I love you, do not owl. Ron is home.  
  
Dearest  
  
  
  
Next time- Complications/Draco gets nosy  
  
A/N- Don't worry, this will be the only chapter like this. I just needed for some time to pass, and some info to be shared, I didn't know how else to do it though!  
  
KUDOS- Beckie Williams, Thanks!/ VenusDeMilo, I wish I could, but, having Ron alive just adds so much more angsty goodness, sigh, plus I can never think of good ways to kill people off, I'm sure that you have a few in mind though! 


	6. Waiting

Chapter Six  
  
Waiting  
  
"I'm so much closer than  
  
I have ever known…  
  
Wake up."  
  
-Waiting, Green Day  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. There was a sharp pain in her stomach. She sat up and it made her dizzy. She looked at her surroundings; the bright orange was making her nauseous. She gingerly put her feet to the ground. She stood up slowly, feeling herself get dizzy. She stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"Must get to bathroom," she muttered. She heard Ron turn over. She gripped the wall, and slowly made it to the bathroom. She shut the door and lay down on the cool tile. She was very warm all of the sudden. She felt her head begin to sweat. "Too hot." She stood up slowly and made her way to the toilet. She retched. The pain began again. She felt her stomach. This wasn't normal. She knew she had to wake someone. The closest room was George's, but she never made it. The pain became intense, and she blacked out.  
  
George heard footsteps in the hallway. He looked at his watch. It read 2:34 AM. What was someone doing up? He pulled his robe on over his boxers and walked cautiously out into the hallway. He found Hermione passed out, and he let out a yell. He ran down the hallway and took the steps two at a time up to his parents' bedroom. He shook his mum awake, and without explanation drug her out of bed.  
  
"Really, George, no need to be so forceful," she said. George just shook his head and drug her down the steps, where his mum saw Hermione. "Go to St. Mungo's, there's a mediwitch there, her name is Julia. Go get her. She's in charge of Hermione's pregnancy. George nodded and appareted.  
  
Later that morning George sat on his bed. He knew that he was forgetting something. He still hadn't heard anything on Hermione's condition. His mum and Ron had stayed up in the room with Hermione the whole time. Then he realized what he was forgetting, he needed to owl Fred. He scribbled a note on some parchment, and headed downstairs to where the family owl Errol was. He looked around, seeing no one, and attached the note to the owl's leg.  
  
"Get this to Fred ASAP," George told the owl. "It's about Hermione." Errol gave a feeble hoot and flew away. George expected to see his twin home within a day or two, depending on Errol's speed.  
  
Draco hid behind the corner. He knew that the two of them were up to something and this just proved it. As soon as he'd seen George leave his room, he'd followed him. Draco smiled to himself. When Ginny and he returned to the manor tonight, he'd talk to her. Of course he wouldn't tell her what he suspected was going on, but he would tell her that he thought the twins were up to something. Maybe she'd give him a better idea than what Hermione had.  
  
  
  
Next Time: Ron worries/ Draco opens his big mouth  
  
A/N: Wow you guys love me!!!!  
  
KUDOS: Sailor Moirae, is this soon enough?/ Teigra, Malfoy always is getting people into trouble, sigh/ Evil*Fairy, Thanks for both reviews, awww!/ Indarae, *blushes* for some reason I always like Fred better, I don't know why? They are both loveable though, you must admit/ Carla, I'm trying to get them out quick. This is best response that I've ever had for a story!!! 


	7. She

Chapter Seven  
  
She  
  
"She screams in silence  
  
A sullen riot penetrating  
  
Through her mind."  
  
-She, Green Day  
  
Ron stared blankly at the ceiling. He'd spent nearly eight hours sitting in this very position while his wife was being poked and prodded with various instruments and the mediwitch said hmm every so often. It was maddening. George had come up once, but besides that it had just been him, Hermione, and his mum, locked in this prison, well, room.  
  
He looked over at his wife, and she gave him a feeble grin. Her face was blotchy from crying. He moved over to where he could talk to her. He rubbed her hair.  
  
"I'll be fine," she muttered softly, so that Ron was the only one that could hear. He kissed her forehead. She put her hand on his face and began rubbing his cheek with her thumb, attempting to reassure him. "You and your mum have been excellent, staying with me and all."  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Ron asked. She shrugged.  
  
"Because I don't deserve it," she said even softer. Ron began to reply, but was interrupted by the mediwitch.  
  
"If you don't mind, I want to talk to Hermione alone," she said. Ron shot his mum a confused look but she just ushered him out the door. They went down to the living room where the entire Weasley clan, minus Fred and Bill, were waiting. Charlie was in visiting on holiday.  
  
"How is she?" George asked instantly. His brother looked incredibly worried.  
  
"The mediwitch is speaking to her alone," Ron said.  
  
"Hermione herself is fine, we're just waiting on the news of the baby," his mum told them. Ron took a seat by George, and his mum sat next to his dad. They waited there for about a half an hour in complete silence. Finally footsteps could be heard. Ron jumped up immediately. It was the mediwitch.  
  
"Hermione is to have complete bed rest for the next week. Then through out the pregnancy she is to take it easy," she said.  
  
"What caused this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just a bit of stress," the mediwitch said. "It's not uncommon in women Mrs. Weasley's age." She left and Ron immediately ran up the steps to visit his wife. Hermione's face was streaked with tears.  
  
"Don't worry love, I'll take care of everything," he said. Hermione began to sob even harder.  
  
  
  
Fred appareted into The Burrow around midnight. Obviously, George had been expecting him, because he was sitting on the couch, glass in hand.  
  
"Took you long enough," George said.  
  
"Errol's not exactly swift, how is she? And the baby?" Fred asked, feeling slightly panicked.  
  
"Both are fine," George told him.  
  
"I'm going up to see her," Fred told his brother and began going up the steps.  
  
"Are you mad? Ron is up there with her," George hissed, pulling Fred back by the back of his robes.  
  
"So, I've seen them together loads of times," Fred hissed back.  
  
"No one knows you're here but me, you can see her tomorrow," George said. "Do you want Ron to get suspicious?" Fred shook his head. "Plus Malfoy's been trying to put his slimy nose into our business. He told Hermione after you left, that he thought that we were up to something. So lay low till the morning. I'll tell Mum and everyone that I owled you and told you to come because I thought that Ron would need your support in "his" troubled time." Fred nodded and sighed. George was right. He didn't need Ron guessing that there was ANYTHING up with him and Hermione. The twins headed up to their room.  
  
  
  
"Ginny, have you noticed anything peculiar about George and Fred?" Draco asked his wife over breakfast the next morning.  
  
"They are always peculiar, why would I notice anything different?" Ginny mumbled as she read the morning's newspaper.  
  
Draco thought for a moment. "I don't know, but lately, all I've ever heard them talk about is Hermione."  
  
"Have you been eavesdropping on them love?" she asked.  
  
"Yes and no," he replied. "They do talk rather loudly though."  
  
"True," his wife replied.  
  
"But forget I said anything," he replied. She smiled at him and began talking about their days plan. Deep inside though, Draco knew that it wasn't nothing. They were up to something, and he would find out.  
  
  
  
Next time: Draco is a nosy git!  
  
A/N: I hate spell check sometimes, it doesn't catch the things I really need to check, like you know putting in the entirely wrong word. Sigh.  
  
KUDOS: to everyone for reviewing!!! MWA! 


	8. Fade Away

Chapter Eight  
  
Fade Away  
  
"Cause I am fading  
  
I am fading  
  
I am fading away  
  
I am fading"  
  
-Fade Away (I'm Fading), Jewel  
  
Fred blew warm air into his hands. It was hot outside but he was freezing. Did that make any sense? He watched his twin wander around the room.  
  
"Fred," George said. Fred looked up.  
  
"So you've finally learned my name," he replied, cheekily. George rolled his eyes.  
  
"We're in a rather big mess you know," George told him.  
  
"As if I didn't know," Fred replied looking at his hands. "What in the world am I going to do?"  
  
"You're going to do?" George asked.  
  
"Well yes, since it was my doing…" Fred replied, confused to where is twin was going with the whole thing.  
  
"It might as well have been…"  
  
  
  
"…me that knocked Hermione up," Draco heard George say. He felt his jaw drop. He had actually just been walking by, to check on Hermione, not eavesdropping. He ran down the steps, anxious to head to his study to gather his thoughts. He appareted home.  
  
  
  
"Did you hear something?" Fred asked. He thought that he had heard someone come up and then go back down the steps.  
  
"Ya, actually," George said. Fred watched him walk out of the room and come back in. "Must have been Pippin. He's always causing a ruckus." George sniggered. "Please tell me the child won't be named something as, erm, strange as Pippin." Fred managed to smile. Since the day that the boy was born, Fred and George had managed to mock Percy as often as possible about the name of his child.  
  
"Still what are we going to do?" Fred asked.  
  
"Play dumb," George said. "So far its worked." Fred nodded. "I overheard Ron telling Mum he was going to visit Harry for a few hours today, I'll stand guard over the door so you can talk to Hermione then." Fred nodded.  
  
"I feel empty," Fred said. "All of the sudden I feel terrible about doing this to Ron." It was like the moment that he found out about his and Hermione's baby, the guilt began washing over him in waves. He looked at the floor. George sighed. "It's like I'm not whole anymore, and I'll eventually just fade away into nothingness." George nodded.  
  
  
  
Draco sat in his favorite chair. What in the world was he going to do? On the one hand he would love nothing more than to air one of the Weasley twins' dirty laundry for all to see, but on the other, he and Ron had been getting along since he'd married Ginny. He didn't Ron to get hurt, but then there was making one of the Weasley twins get hurt. Plus if Ron ever found out that Draco knew about George and his wife, Ron would beat him to a pulp, there was no doubt about that. Draco sighed. Maybe if he confronted Hermione about it, she would tell him, thus letting Draco out of the guilt. He nodded. Tomorrow, when Ron was visiting Harry he would talk to Hermione. Then she could take care of the little problem for him.  
  
  
  
Next Time: Fred and Hermione *awww*/ Draco talks to Hermione  
  
A/N- Sorry for the shortness. More is to come though, I promise.  
  
KUDOS: everyone, cause I'm nice, that I'm getting the chapters out faster than people can review…teehee! 


	9. Echo

Chapter Nine  
  
Echo  
  
"There's something about the look in your eyes  
  
Something I noticed when the light was just right  
  
It reminded me twice that I was alive  
  
And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight."  
  
-Echo, Incubus  
  
Hermione sat with her head in her lap, or rather the best that she could manage. She felt like she had ballooned into some sort of fat beast in the month and a half that Fred had been gone. He'd probably run away screaming if he saw her now, wondering what had happened to her.  
  
She smiled despite herself. Fred would never do that, he loved her too much. He would probably just tell her that she was more beautiful than ever, and hold her for a while. That was if he ever came to see her. Ron had told her that he was here, to support him. It had kept everything Hermione had from sniggering at her husband.  
  
She lay on her back for a while and sat up when she heard the door open. A flash of red came hurtling at her.  
  
  
  
"Took you long enough," Hermione told him. Fred just grinned and began kissing her.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you dearest," he told her between kisses. "Are you okay? How is the baby?" He looked deeply into her brown eyes. There was something a bit different in them, something motherly maybe. He stared into them until she looked away for a moment, and finally she began to speak.  
  
"You mean the babies?" she asked. Fred's heart stopped. Surely she didn't say, what Fred had thought she said.  
  
"Babies?"  
  
"Yes, love, we're having twins," she replied. She was blinking back tears and looking at the ceiling. He held her tight, and let her sob into his shoulder, much like he had the day that he decided to leave. He rubbed her back.  
  
"What, erm, are we going to do?" Fred finally asked, after Hermione had stopped sobbing.  
  
"Pretend that it's a medical miracle or something," Hermione told him. "That's what the mediwitch told me to do. She knew immediately that I was lying about the Charm." Fred nodded. He hugged Hermione tighter and they stayed that way, until George managed to drag him away.  
  
When they were in the safety of their room Fred dared to speak.  
  
"We're having twins," he said flatly. George inhaled.  
  
"Just when we think it can't get any worse, it does," George said, smiling despite himself.  
  
"Tell me about it," Fred replied, looking at his twin. "But she's worth it. At least I think so. And you know me, if it wasn't worth it I would have backed out long ago." George nodded. "I really love her."  
  
  
  
Draco knocked on the door. Butterflies were dancing very violently in his stomach. He took a deep breath. Hermione called for him to come in. She couldn't hide the look of disappointment when she saw that it was him.  
  
"Expecting George were you?" he asked. Hermione looked at him confused. "I know about the two of you Hermione." Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You've gone mental Malfoy, there's nothing going on between George and I."  
  
"I overheard them talking, I heard George say he got you pregnant," he told her. Hermione just kept staring at him.  
  
"You prat, you have not heard George say that, because he is not the father of my child. Now get out before I call him up here. He'd love nothing more than to beat the slime out of you," she hissed at him.  
  
"You can lie all you want to Ron, Hermione, but remember this I know the truth," Draco said. He began walking out.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" was the last thing he heard as he left the room.  
  
  
  
Next Time: Hermione and Fred chat about Draco's visit  
  
KUDOS: Evil*Fairy, thanks as always!/ Siognee, thank you very much, I hope that its not too sappy sweet/ Lila Righting, was it quick enough to escape your wrath, *cowers* 


	10. Angry

Chapter Ten  
  
Angry  
  
"I'm not angry and it's never been enough,  
  
It gets inside you and tears you up."  
  
-Angry, matchbox twenty  
  
Fred sat comfortably reading the mornings Daily Prophet. There of course was an article about Harry. This time it was Rita Skeeter suggesting that the Boy Who Lived might actually be an alien and so on and so forth. Fred couldn't help but laugh. It was so absurd. At least it was harmless and now Fred had some good material to mock Harry with. Fred put the paper down and looked up and saw Hermione staring at him.  
  
"You look well," he managed to say.  
  
"Well, I should. After my week of heal, I'm sorry, healing," she joked, but she wasn't smiling.  
  
"What's wrong dearest?" Fred asked, concerned.  
  
"Malfoy is a nosy git," she replied. Fred raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It took you this long to figure it out, love?" he teased, but Hermione still wasn't smiling. "What is it? It's more than Malfoy."  
  
"Oh it's got everything to do with Malfoy," Hermione said. "He knows the baby or rather babies aren't Rons."  
  
"Everyone knows about the charm," Fred replied. Hermione's eyes were telling him that there was more to it though.  
  
"He thinks that the baby is George's." Hermione whispered.  
  
"What?!" Fred said loudly. Hermione gave him a withering look. "That stupid no good, arg!" Fred wanted to pick something up and throw it directly at Malfoy's pointy little head, even though he wasn't actually in the room.  
  
"He overheard you and George talking, and he thought that he heard George saying that I'm pregnant with his child," Hermione said softly, putting her hand on Fred's arm. Fred put his head in his hands. Ginny was going to be out of a husband soon. "Calm down."  
  
"Calm down?! Calm down?! When that bloody git, scumbag, all around ass, is going to tell the world that…arg!" Fred was beside himself with rage. He always hated Malfoy, and this didn't help one bit. But most of all, he was angry with himself for putting him and Hermione in this predicament. "Why did this have to happen?"  
  
Hermione hugged him. "I don't know." He kissed her gently and then went up to his room to sulk.  
  
  
  
Hermione picked up the paper that Fred had been reading, and laughed out loud when she saw the headline.  
  
Boy Who Lived Really Alien  
  
She became engrossed, in the obviously fictional story, that she didn't notice Draco, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley enter the house.  
  
"Just the person we wanted to see?!" Ginny's shrill voice shrieked. Hermione winced and looked up. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were grinning and Malfoy was giving her a patented dirty look. She faked a smile.  
  
"And why is that?" Hermione asked putting down the paper.  
  
"Let me tell her Mum!!" Ginny shrieked again. Mrs. Weasley smiled and grinned at her only daughter.  
  
"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"We're throwing you a baby shower, week after next! And we've already sent the invitations to all our old classmates," Ginny told her. She clapped her hands together. "Won't it be lovely?"  
  
"I'm sure," Hermione thought dryly.  
  
  
  
Next time: The Baby Shower/ Fred wants to punch something  
  
A/N- Oh wow, you guys really like this story!!! *blushes*  
  
KUDOS- Tomato Soup, thanks and here's more!, ljp, awww everyone loves George more than Fred, sniff sniff, carla, yes Hermione's having twins, serina, ya, I've got all that worked out *wink wink*, 4everursalright, the baby or rather babies should be born around chapter 19 or so, don't get too impatient ;), mystical, wow thanks ;), Emili Potter, sorry no H/Hr here, but Hr/FW is good too!, Teigra, ya, that's what Malfoy gets for putting his nose in others business, what will we do with him??? hehe 


	11. Good Times Gone

Chapter Eleven  
  
Good Times Gone  
  
"Where the good times gone?  
  
Where the good times gone?  
  
All the stupid fun  
  
And all that shit we've done  
  
Where the good times gone?  
  
Well I still don't know."  
  
-Good Times Gone, Nickleback  
  
  
  
It was all she could do from bashing her head into the nearest heavy object. Hermione was surrounded by a bunch of giggly girls. She sighed. No one noticed. To her left, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Padma Patil were giggling like little girls, and to her right, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Ginny were gossiping. Hermione's mum was talking to Mrs. Weasley across the room, and there were various former classmates and Weasley sister-in-laws strewn about the place. In one word Hermione knew where she was: hell. This is where she was going to go when she died. Gossipy girl hell. A place where girls giggled in high pitched voices, and there was always something new about someone. She sighed again.  
  
She felt someone tap her leg. It was Percy and Penny's brat Pippin. Hermione had no clue as to why Penny had insisted on bringing the baby, rather toddler, to the shower but she had, and the boy had done nothing but scream in a high pitched voice since they arrived.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said to the child in a rather exasperated voice.  
  
"Cake?" the boy asked.  
  
"No," Hermione replied. The two year old looked at her again.  
  
"Cake?"  
  
"No," Hermione replied once again. She got up to move away from the brat, but all that happened was the brat smashed the cake onto her robes. Hermione shook her head, angrily and stomped up the steps, in order to change her robes. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to find Parvati and Lavender following her. Great, she thought.  
  
"Need some help?" Lavender asked. "You look rather tired." Hermione smiled gratefully.  
  
"I wouldn't mind some," she replied honestly. Even though she had shared a dorm with Parvati and Lavender, they'd never been especially close. Sure they'd been nice enough to each other, but she had always been hanging around with Ron and Harry. The girls followed Hermione up to her and Ron's room. Parvati and Lavender shut their eyes when she opened the door. The bright orange could be blinding.  
  
"Ron's old room?" Parvati asked. Hermione just nodded. The girls helped Hermione pick out a new robe, and even helped her pull it over her head.  
  
"You know Hermione, we never guessed that you would be the first of us to have kids or get married," Lavender said.  
  
"Ya, I always thought that Seamus would knock you up," Parvati teased. Lavender swatted at her friend playfully. Hermione smiled. She let herself get immersed into Lavender and Parvati's conversation, and forgot all her worries for a little bit. It was like old times.  
  
  
  
Fred sat with his head in his hands, while he listened to Dean, Seamus, and Harry go over in detail the last Chudley Cannons Quidditch game. Harry was a seeker for them, and of course Dean and Seamus had become huge fans. Ron was in the corner talking to George, Neville, and Draco. They girls had quarantined them from so much as entering the house, so they had all met up at Harry's so that it would be like "old times". Too bad it wasn't.  
  
Seamus and Dean apparently finished their Quidditch talk, because now they had moved on to other scintillating topics, like, oh, their sex lives. Fred resisted the urge to kick something, hard. Sex was not something he wanted to hear about. He got up, excused himself, and went outside. There he let out a yell, which he was sure disturbed, the neighbors.  
  
Fred heard footsteps behind him and saw Harry.  
  
"What's wrong mate?" Harry asked, looking concerned. "Girl problems?"  
  
"You could say that," Fred muttered.  
  
"With Alic-" Harry began to ask. "No, there's something else isn't there?" Fred didn't respond. Harry as Ron's best friend would have to tell him. "But you don't want to talk about it do you?"  
  
"Wow, not only are you an alien, but a mind reader as well, Potter," Fred teased.  
  
"Just one item on a list of many that I have on my resume," Harry replied. "Skeeter's got it out for me doesn't she?"  
  
"You've just figured this out?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, I am a bit daft," Harry teased. "Must be the scar, slows down my thought process." Fred sniggered.  
  
"Now see, you've been reading her." Harry laughed. They stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to," Harry began. "Just owl me. I know I've always been more of Ron's friend, but all of you are like family to me." Fred nodded and they headed back inside.  
  
  
  
Next Time: George's Fatal Mistake  
  
A/N: Going to see Star War's on Thursday!!! WOO HOO!!!! YAYNESS!!!! Also eventually I will probably be changing this name to heath, instead of heath and Sar. Sar is too busy to help me write, and its almost always been mostly me writing anyway. Plus, three chapters, one day! I rawk!!!! 


	12. In Too Deep

Chapter Twelve  
  
In Too Deep  
  
"Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
  
Up above in my head, instead of going under."  
  
-In Too Deep, Sum 41  
  
  
  
George sat alone in his and Fred's room a week later. He was working on some ideas for his and Fred's joke shop. He was hunched over his desk, quill in hand, when someone burst into the room. Without looking up he began to speak.  
  
"Really, Fred, no need to be so dramatic. What ill news have you got now?" George asked his twin, dipping his quill into some ink. But it wasn't his twin who was at the door. It was Malfoy. "Listen here you slimy git, get out of my room." George stood up and walked over to where the blonde boy was.  
  
"Or you'll what?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Beat that slimy head of yours in," George replied. Malfoy smiled at him maliciously, and George tried to shove him out the door. Malfoy through his weight against the door, and it flew back open. What was his problem?  
  
"Do it and I'll tell Ron," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"You're mental, Ron will probably give me an award for bashing your ugly head in," George replied bewildered. Malfoy had gone off the deep end. George was sure of it. First he married Ginny and now this definitely bizarre behavior. George suspected that he would be calling St. Mungo's later that day to take the slimy git away.  
  
"I'll tell him your secret," Malfoy told him.  
  
"What secret?" George asked, raising his eyebrows. Draco didn't say anything, he just grinned. "Look, I'm trying to get some bloody work done, if you don't mind, you know were the door is. Don't let it hit you in arse on your way out." George made his way back to his desk. He began to write, but he looked up. Malfoy still didn't move. "What is your bloody problem?"  
  
"I'll tell Ron about you and Hermione," Malfoy began.  
  
George sniggered. He'd forgotten that Malfoy thought that he was the one who'd knocked Hermione up. "I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong twin." It wasn't till after it was out of his mouth that George realized what he had just said. His eyes got wide and he looked up at Malfoy. Malfoy was gone. "Fred is going to fucking kill me." George threw his quill down and began searching for his brother immediately.  
  
  
  
Draco sat in the library in the Manor. He knew exactly what he was looking for, the Pregnancy Charm. He figured that if he found it and sent it to Ron anonymously than Ron would figure out that his wife was lying. He bit his lip.  
  
An hour later he'd copied down the spell, and sent the Charm to Ron via owl. Hopefully it would get through his thick skull.  
  
  
  
Fred sat in the orchard as he watched his twin come flying at him, out of breath.  
  
"You…are…going….to…kill…me," George panted. "Accidentally…told…Malfoy…it…was…you…"  
  
"You told Malfoy what?" Fred asked, taking a bite out of his apple. George took a deep breath.  
  
"IaccidentlytoldMalfoythatyouwerethefatherofthetwins," George said, without taking a breath.  
  
"George, English please," Fred said, looking concerned at his twin.  
  
"Malfoy knows that its you not me," George finally told him, after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" Fred yelled. They were in deep now.  
  
Next Time: Ron gets a package  
  
A/N: Feeling rather creative tonight, which is probably a good thing!  
  
KUDOS: Teigra, don't worry he will soon, and then it will just get more and more interesting, Evil*Fairy, thanks ;)! 


	13. If I Run

Chapter Thirteen  
  
If I Run  
  
"Well I know it'll be alright if I just get on the road  
  
If I run I can free my worried mind  
  
Yeah I know on the day I die I will lose my heavy load  
  
But I wouldn't want to leave you behind."  
  
-If I Run, Semisonic  
  
Ron sat at his desk filling out a report on his trip to France. Since he had told his boss, Oliver Wood, who was the head of the department of the games and sports, that Hermione was with child, Oliver was letting him stay until after the baby's birth. Normally, Oliver had Ron scouting other countries Quidditch teams, but for now he would be scouting the best talent for the English Team. Ron let out a sigh, and rolled the piece of parchment up. He made his way to Oliver's office. Oliver's secretary, Lavender Brown, smiled at him.  
  
"Go on in Ron," she said. Ron smiled back.  
  
"Thanks Lavender," Ron replied. "Say did you have fun at Hermione's shower?"  
  
Lavender nodded. "You know girl talk and things."  
  
Ron nodded again, and went into Oliver's. Oliver looked up.  
  
"The report ready Weasley?" Oliver asked with his normal boyish charm. Ron nodded and handed it to him. "Go ahead and head home. We can talk about the English team tomorrow. I think we both know who would be an excellent Seeker."  
  
Ron nodded. "What about you as Keeper? You know keep the old' Gryffindor spirit alive."  
  
Oliver nodded. "I've been thinking about it. We'll talk it over tomorrow." Ron walked out of the office, and back by Lavender's desk. Lavender was wrestling with a rather large barn owl.  
  
"'sis, it says for you Ron," Lavender said, between her teeth. Ron helped her and pulled it out from the owl's rather large talon. He tipped the owl and it flew out of the office. "I haven't had that hard of a time wrestling something since Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts." She laughed. Ron grinned at her and opened the package. In it contained the Pregnancy Charm Hermione took. He scrunched his eyebrows in concentration, why would someone send this to him? And why did the handwriting looking oddly familiar?  
  
He went back into his office and threw Floo Powder in the fireplace. "Hermione!" he yelled. Hermione's head appeared. "Love, did you send me a package today?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Ron showed her the copy of the charm. He could have sworn that her face when a bit pale, but it was probably the fire. "That's is odd." She finally managed to say.  
  
"That's what I thought," Ron told his wife. "I'll be home soon; perhaps we can discuss baby names tonight."  
  
Hermione nodded, and gave him a smile. "Whatever you want. I'll see you in a bit." Then her face disappeared and Ron pondered in his office for another hour.  
  
Fred sat at his usual place for dinner. Ron of course was blabbing something about baby names, Grace, Melissa, and something else were being discussed. Hermione looked numb and Fred wanted to yell at all of them for being idiots. But he didn't. He kept eating his stew and wallowed in his own pity. He sighed. No one noticed.  
  
He tried to think of a way to repair everything that he messed up, right every wrong that he had done. Somehow to stop from tearing apart a family. He already knew his mums reaction, Fred how could you!, echoed in his mind, his dad would look disappointed, Percy would scold him, Bill and Charlie would look at him disbelievingly, Ginny would be crying, Malfoy would gloat, and Ron, Ron would kill him. He didn't doubt that for a second. He could already see the murderous look in his little brothers eyes. The hands around his throat. He glanced at his twin. George would stand by him, he knew that. Whether he approved of Fred and Hermione was one thing, but George would never turn on him. George was his twin, his other half, and as George had once said "I might as well be you". Then the thought dawned on Fred. There was a way that Ron would be forced into staying with Hermione. If Fred ran away to never come back, Ron wouldn't leave Hermione. In fact, no one would ever have to know that this was really his and Hermione's. He bit his lip and shook his head. He couldn't do that. He couldn't take the easy way. He was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindor's never run away.  
  
But what if he decided to do it? He looked at his twin. What if he left? Wouldn't everyone be happier?  
  
  
  
Next Time: Draco ponders/ Ron wonders  
  
A/N: Ah, sorry about the no chapters yesterday. I haven't been sleeping well and I was REALLY tired, so I slept instead. Also I was too lazy to look up the name of the sports department at the ministry, so that's why its whatever up above.  
  
KUDOS: Emili Potter, thanks, Tomato Soup, expecting nothing but a normal Ron reaction, Teigra, Ron is an idiot he proved that in Goblet of Fire with him thinking that Harry put his own name in the GoF, Serina, do a typical stupid Ron thing and you'll see what happens hehe, Sailor Moirae, well here is more, mystical, I'm glad that you are obsessed makes heath happy yayness so here is more for you enjoyment, Evil*Fairy, sorry I know I hate short chapters too but it takes me so long to do long chapters plus with this kind of story its easier to do shorter chapters but don't worry they will get longer as the story goes on and yes it was good still not as good at IV-VI buttttttttt it will do better than I not saying much there though, carla morgendorffer, oh yea Ron is such the smart one, snorts. 


	14. Bed Of Lies

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Bed Of Lies  
  
"No I would not sleep in this bed of lies  
  
So toss me out and turn in  
  
And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes  
  
I'm marking it down to learning  
  
I am"  
  
-Bed Of Lies, matchbox twenty  
  
  
  
Ginny sipped her morning tea. He husband came into the massive dining room and kissed her on the neck. She smiled and he sat down with the morning paper. She looked up at him and noticed that he was more subdued than normal. Actually he had been all week. Most of it he had spent up in the library. Normally he would be down in the dungeon, in his Potion's lab, making something smelly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny finally asked. He husband looked up at her thoughtfully, it was the same look that he had whenever he was brewing something especially difficult.  
  
"Can I ask you advice on something love?" he finally asked her.  
  
"Of course, I'm your wife," she replied. What a silly question to ask, she thought to herself. Can I ask your advice. It was all she could do from snorting into her cup of tea.  
  
"Well," he began, speaking slowly. "What if you knew something that could break up a, erm, friends marriage?"  
  
"Whose?" she asked, definitely intrigued. "And what is going on?"  
  
"I can't tell you who, love, and I can't tell you completely what are going on, but the person who is doing the cheating, knows that I know. Erm, basically, one partner is gone all the time, and the other, erm, is cheating on the other with their, erm, really close person," Draco said. Ginny noticed his pauses in between some words, as if he had to over think it. Draco never spoke like that. He was always clear and concise. She put her hand on his.  
  
"I've always thought that honesty is the best policy," Ginny said. "I definitely think that you should tell."  
  
  
  
Ron sat down outside of the Weasley house. He and Hermione had both woken up early that morning. Hermione had gone to meet Lavender and Parvati during their lunch breaks. They were going to get a few more things for the baby. Ron sighed.  
  
As ludicrous as it was, he couldn't help think that Hermione was hiding something from him. Since he'd gotten the owl the day before, he hadn't been able to think of anything else. He bit his lower lip.  
  
"Why would she be hiding something from me though?" Ron asked himself.  
  
"Why would who be hiding what?" someone asked. Ron jumped unaware that he'd actually said it out loud. He looked up. Malfoy was standing over him.  
  
"Sod off," Ron muttered.  
  
"No, tell me what you were just thinking about," Malfoy said, encouragingly. "Because I think I may have an answer to your little problem."  
  
Ron snorted. "You, help me? Just because you married my little sister, doesn't mean that you and I are friends."  
  
"I realize this Weasley," Malfoy spat back. "But I honestly think that I can help. What were you just talking about?" Ron noticed the glint of actual feeling in Malfoy's eye. If he hadn't just seen it he wouldn't have believed it himself. He sighed and realized that Malfoy wasn't going to give up until he spilled his guts.  
  
"I got an owl yesterday, with the Pregnancy Charm that Hermione took," Ron began.  
  
"I know, I sent it to you," Malfoy replied. Ron looked at him confused. Why would Malfoy, unless, he knew something.  
  
"You know something don't you!" Ron exclaimed. "What is it?" Malfoy looked away.  
  
"Hermione's cheating on you," he finally said. Ron's blood ran cold. He knew that Hermione had been hiding something, but this. Ron felt a surge of anger flowing through his body. He clenched his fists. He sent Malfoy a questioning glance. He seemed to know exactly what Ron was asking. "Fred is the father of her child."  
  
  
  
Hermione sat down with Lavender and Parvati outside of an ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. So far they'd had a fabulous time. They'd picked up some clothing for the twins, although Lavender and Parvati thought that she was made for getting two of everything, until she told them one would be for play and one would be for nicer occasions. They were easy to lie to, Hermione thought. They'd also looked at the price of cribs and such. Hermione wanted to know if they were cheaper in the Muggle world, because if they were, she would just get them there.  
  
"When are you due?" Parvati asked between bites of her raspberry and nut sundae.  
  
"November 8, so in about two months," Hermione said. Two more months of lying, she thought.  
  
"This is so exciting," Lavender said. "I can't believe you and Ron are the first two out of our year to have a baby."  
  
"It's not as exciting as your news," Parvati said offhandly. Lavender had been hinting around all day that she had big news of one type or the other.  
  
"Please tell us, I am dying of anticipation," Hermione said. Lavender let out a sigh, and then broke out into a grin.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll tell. Seamus finally proposed last night!" Lavender announced. Hermione and Parvati both squealed. "We're getting married July 12!" Hermione grinned as the three of them talked of the wedding plans. All and all this had been a pretty good day.  
  
  
  
Next Time: Ron's reaction! Evil aren't I????  
  
A/N: Sorry for not doing this sooner, but my comp keyboard is on the fritz! It won't type half the letters! But I've found a way to get you guys your Always goodness. I'll type the story up on our ancient comp with no internet, and then put it on mine, and upload it that way. So yay! I just had to wait until I got some disks though.  
  
KUDOS: Sailor Moirae, don't worry, Draco will probably redeem himself, Emili Potter, thanks!, Noodlejelly, although locking Ron up has its prospects, I think maybe the rest of the Wealseys might start to wonder where he went, Chantel, thanks, Bohemian Goddess, sigh, that would have been the smart thing to do, but then this fic would not be quite this fun/evil, KWPryce8, brillant? Me? Thanks!!!, TomatoSoup, here's more more more!, serina, m'dear, you will just have to wait and see, next chapter you'll find out, Sabrina Weasley, hehe I'm going, I'm going, zzxm, hehe aw, still love Draco and Ginny, I thought making Ginny a bit ditzier would be fun, in most fics she's really smart, but I thought that a ditzy Ginny would be really fitting for this fic, Harry isn't paired with anyone YET, he will be though in later chaps!, mystical, blame my comp really! I have the whole thing mapped out, stupid comps fault! 


	15. Don't Let Me Get Me

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Don't Let Me Get Me  
  
  
  
Fred looked up at his twin from across the room. He'd tried to put it off, but Fred knew what he had to do. He had to leave the Burrow forever. As much as he hated the thought of leaving Hermione to Ron, he knew that it was the best for her and their children. He sighed. He hated himself at this moment and hated the fact that all he had to do was wait for George to leave the room, and then he could be gone.  
  
His twin was sitting comfortably in his desk chair; quill in hand, no doubtly thinking up a new concoction for the joke shop. Leaving would be the hardest thing he ever had to do. He would miss his twin desperately; after all, George had always been there with him. He and George had shared everything, they'd even lost their first teeth on the same day, granted it was because they'd punched each other in the face to get them out, but the point was that they'd lost them.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he heard George ask him, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"What makes you think that I am thinking about something?" he replied to his twin. George made a face.  
  
"Because its me," George replied, dipping his quill into some ink. "If it's about stupid Malfoy, don't worry, no one will believe him. Everyone's nice to the git because Ginny married him, not because anyone actually likes him." Fred sighed, but had no time to reply. There was a thump, followed by an "I'll kill you Malfoy", and George flew out of the room. Ron had yelled. Fred took his chance. He threw his note on the desk and took a good look around.  
  
"Good-bye," he whispered softly. He felt a lump in his throat. He apperated.  
  
George-  
  
I know that you will never understand why I left. I don't expect you to. You're the brave one, not me. Please take care of Hermione; I'm doing this for her and Ron. Please don't look for me and please don't hate me. I don't need anymore enemies while I still have myself.  
  
Always, your twin,  
  
Fred Weasley  
  
  
  
"I'll kill you Malfoy!" Ron yelled. Draco hid behind the couch in the sitting room. "Hermione would never do that to me! You're making up lies just to piss me off, you stupid little git! I'll fucking kill you, I will!"  
  
"I'm not making this up!" Draco replied. He heard the sound of someone running down the stairs.  
  
"Bloody hell," Draco heard someone say. Draco peered over the couch, and saw George looking stunned. The sitting room was torn apart. "Mum is going to kill you."  
  
"Mum is the least of my worries right now!" Ron yelled. He pointed to Draco. "The prat over there has been spreading lies about Hermione." Draco met eyes with George, George looked scared to death.  
  
"Erm, what do you mean by lies?" George asked as he looked down at his feet.  
  
"That Hermione is really pregnant with Fred's baby," Ron spat. George looked up at Draco again. Ron looked between the two of them. "Bloody fucking hell. You mean to tell me that YOU KNEW? MY OWN BROTHER?! WHERE IS THE FUCKING BASTARD, I'LL FUCKING TEAR HIS HEAD OFF! FOR ONCE I HAD SOMETHING THAT WAS FINALLY MINE AND HE TOOK HER FROM ME! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS BLOODY LIMBS OFF!" Ron was at this point, completely hysterical, tears were running down his face. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"  
  
"Upstairs," Draco heard George mutter. Ron flew up the steps. Draco left his couch sanctuary, and ran up the steps on George's heels.  
  
"You had to bloody tell him," George spat, underneath his breath.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I do have a conscience," Draco spat back.  
  
"Bloody good time to show it," George replied. Draco shook his head. Either way he would have been the bad guy, at least now he was sorta the good bad guy. Draco rounded the corner to the twins' room. In the few seconds it had taken George and Draco to run up the steps, Ron had torn it apart. In the middle of the chaos, Ron was laughing with a note in his hand.  
  
"The fucking prick, knocked her up, and then fucking left her," he finally said.  
  
"Damn you Fred," Draco heard George mutter. "Leave us with the pieces to pick up."  
  
  
  
Hermione apperated to the sitting room at the Burrow. The room was a disaster, and in the middle of it was Draco Malfoy looking grim. Her good mood suddenly wavered.  
  
"This can't be good," she muttered.  
  
  
  
Next time: Hermione's in for a surprise.  
  
A/N: I am sooooo sorry that this took so long to get out. Blame it on my comp! So I will try to get 2 chapters up tonight, bc I love you all so much! How nice of me!!! hehe Also I will be changing my pen name to evil heath soon. I think it fits!  
  
KUDOS: LadyD, thanks, Teigra, Ron? Hissy fit? Never! or not, Rorey126, awww, but cliffhangers are so FUN!, Sabrina Weasley, heres Ron's at least!, TomatoSoup, that is for me to know and you to find out love, mystical, yes she squealed, one can't help it when they are around Lavender and Parvati, and I'm your fave?! awww ::blushes::, Kaidence Ledger, here you go!, Sailor Moirae, don't worry, I'm as lazy as they come, and poor poor Fred, Evil*Fairy, I can't be too evil, after all I do have a Ravenclaw streak, but I don't know since it's a good evil, hehe, Liz, Nikki, long time no see girl, what is that you want me to do again??? hehe, Silver-Pen, more!, Emili Potter, thanks, Book-Lover-210, here is more 


	16. The People That We Love

Chapter Sixteen  
  
The People That We Love  
  
"The things we do to the people that we love."  
  
-Bush, The People That We Love  
  
  
  
Ron looked up at the barkeep, feeling very drunk and very stupid. He had his eyebrows scrunched together in a sort of a drunken stupor.  
  
"Hoo fucking rah," Ron told the barkeep. "My fucking wife is cheating on me." The barkeep didn't seem to notice. Ron slammed his drink on the table and continued rambling anyway. "With my fucking brother. Can you believe that?! Woo!" Ron stood up. "That's fine, don't fucking notice me any bloody way." He lifted his chin in a sort of goodbye and stumbled out of the bar into the streets of Hogsmead. He wandered down to the post office where he scribbled a note and paid a sickle to have it delivered.  
  
  
  
"What is going on?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up at her. He'd been dreading this very moment all day. Fred was gone, Ron had muttered something about the wonders of an alcoholic haze, and George had gone on a wild goose chase after his twin, leaving Draco to tell Hermione the awful news.  
  
"Erm," he began. "Everyone is gone."  
  
"That much is obvious, it's actually quiet here," Hermione snapped. "Why is this room torn apart?"  
  
"Well, erm, Ron didn't exactly like it when I told him that, erm, youwerepregnantwithFred'skid," Draco said, blurting out the last part. But apparently, Hermione had caught it. Her face went immediately pale. She took a noticeable deep breath. Draco closed his eyes waiting for immediate death. He opened one eye, when a few moments had passed and he realized that Hermione wasn't going to hex him until she was blue in the face, both eyes opened. She was looking up at the ceiling; tears were rolling down her face. "I'm sorry," was Draco's soft reply. She looked at him.  
  
"I understand why you told," Hermione said, even softer. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself either. The knowledge must have been eating you up inside. I know that the guilt of what I've done, has done the same to me."  
  
"You're not going to hold it against me than?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"No," she replied. They were quiet for a few more moments.  
  
"That is why I did it," he began softly. "Not because of some bloody school boy grudge. I…I wouldn't want someone to not tell me if Ginny were to do the same." Hermione nodded, and gave him a little smile.  
  
"I guess I best go talk to Fred, that is if Ron hasn't killed him," she said.  
  
"You can't, he's not here," Draco replied.  
  
"Ron didn't honestly kill him did he?" she joked.  
  
"No, Hermione, he left you," he said slowly. "He left this note."  
  
She read it quickly. 'Great, I'm in love with a fucking coward."  
  
  
  
Fred rubbed his hands over his face. He was sitting in some seedy wizard bar in America. He couldn't live with himself or the guilt. He looked at his watch, 7:38 PM. Hermione was probably home; Ron was flying towards her in a fit. He sighed. He was a coward. He'd actually left her because he was too afraid of everyone's reaction. The only good thing about being a coward was the fact that he'd never have enough courage to return.  
  
  
  
Harry looked up from his recliner. There was an odd tapping noise on the window. He let the owl in and detached the note. He recognized the scribbling right away, even if it was messier than normal.  
  
Harry,  
  
Got the best bloody news of my life today. Fred knocked up my wife. Isn't that bloody fantastic? Going to kill the fucking bugger. Not only that, but Draco Malfoy was the one to tell me. Best fucking day of my life. Think I might go to sleep and not wake up tomorrow.  
  
Cheers,  
  
Ron  
  
PS- Do you think that if I killed Hermione it would be justified homicide?  
  
  
  
Harry apperated to the Burrow immediately.  
  
  
  
Next Time: Ron and Hermione have a chat/ heath has a new pen name  
  
A/N: YAY! I've figured exactly where to story is going, aren't you all happy???  
  
KUDOS: Serina, Malfoy as a snitch, got to love it, Rorey126, is this soon enough?, Almah, sorry, no love, you can't have Ron, I have plans for him, lihpwitch, I'm getting there, thanks!, carla morgendorffer, a bit, thanks, but its all good! 


	17. A Fool Like Me

Chapter Seventeen  
  
A Fool Like Me  
  
  
  
Harry apperated with a pop in the Weasley's sitting room, he looked around. Hermione was holding a note in her hand, crying, and Malfoy was looking extremely uncomfortable. The Burrow was also strangely silent.  
  
"What in bloody hell is going on here?" Harry demanded. Hermione looked up at him, Malfoy looked away. "Why did Ron send me this?" Hermione took the note from his hand and burst into a sob.  
  
"This is all my fucking fault," she managed to say between sobs. Malfoy put his hand on her shoulder. He read the note over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"You ought to just kill the both of them," Malfoy joked. "One wants to kill you and you want to kill the other. Fabulous."  
  
"Explain," Harry said, looking between the two of them, extremely confused. Malfoy half smiled.  
  
"Fred's knocked her up and then the bloody git has gone and left her, which was before Ron found out. So he's left thinking that he's all being noble, and really, he's left Hermione here in a worse predicament than if he stayed," Malfoy explained. "Hopefully George will find him."  
  
"So its true than?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "How could you?" Hermione's lower lip began to tremble and she began crying once again.  
  
"It just sort of happened. Ron's never been that attentive, and well, Fred could be just wonderful at times," Hermione said softly. "We never meant for it to happen, it just sort of did."  
  
"Lovely," Harry replied. He thought for a moment. "Ron will calm down though, he, erm, just has to."  
  
"I don't have to do anything," a voice said. The three of them turned to see Ron, very drunk, standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
"This is all her fault," Ron continued, Hermione winced, even though her husband was correct. "She's the one that's got us into this bloody mess and she is going to get us out."  
  
"Ron you can't be serious," Harry interjected.  
  
"I am. I've never been so fucking serious in my whole life," Ron spat. Hermione backed up into the wall. Malfoy sent her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Ron she's your wife," Harry pleaded.  
  
"And I'm going to fucking kill her," Ron replied. He lunged at her, but Harry was quicker. He pinned his friend to the floor. Harry was after all stronger from Quidditch. Harry pinned Ron's arms down at his sides.  
  
"She's your wife, you're not going to fucking kill her," Harry replied.  
  
"Okay so I won't," Ron replied. "But that doesn't mean I won't leave her." Ron turned and looked at Hermione. "I want a divorce." Her heart sunk to the floor. She was truly alone now. "I've already been to talk to a lawyer." Hermione ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She was a complete fool to hope that Ron wouldn't leave her, a complete fool.  
  
  
  
Next Time: Fred, George, Hermione, and a wedding, but its not what you think!!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness, buuuuut, ya, you will all kill me next chapter!!! Also I still haven't changed my pen, I will eventually.  
  
KUDOS: ladyd, Oh Harry will, just not when you expect it, well smack some sense into Fred anyway, Evil*Fairy, Fred will be back, next chapter actually, Almah, I'm worse than AgiVega? I'll take that as a compliment since I love her so, Tomato Soup, Sabrina Weasley, mystical, violent Ron is good, Rory126, see Hermione is still alive!!!, Liz, thanks, lihpwitch, awwwww thanks! 


	18. Warning

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Warning  
  
  
  
"She woke in the morning,  
  
She knew that her life had passed her by.  
  
She called out a warning,  
  
Don't ever let life pass you by."  
  
-Incubus, Warning  
  
  
  
Nine Years, Seven Months, Three Weeks, Four Days, and Eighteen and a Half Hours Later  
  
  
  
Hermione opened her eyes; above her were two identical sets of blue eyes.  
  
"Mum get up," one of the sets said.  
  
"Mrph," she muttered rolling over. She heard them sigh.  
  
"Uncle George will be mad if you don't get up," the other said.  
  
"I hate weddings," she muttered.  
  
"But Mum, you set the alarm and its going off, that was twenty minutes ago," the first one said. Hermione finally sat up and looked at her twin boys, both had bright blue eyes, red Weasley hair, and were tall and lanky, even for their age.  
  
"Uncle George," the second said.  
  
"I know, I know I'm getting up, Dad," Hermione teased. "Oh I'm sorry is that you Linus?" The other twin, William sniggered.  
  
"Sod off," Linus told his twin. William stuck his tongue out.  
  
Hermione got out of bed. "Is you sister up?" she managed to ask. Hermione had done the Pregnancy Charm two years after she had the twins. She'd always wanted a girl and didn't want her children to be spread out.  
  
"No," William replied. "She's being a lazy bum like our Mum." Now it was Linus' turn to snigger. Hermione rolled her eyes at her two boys. She grabbed her dressing gown and was followed into her youngest child's room by her twins.  
  
"Cate," Hermione said. "Out of bed." Her daughter sat up immediately. Hermione's mirror image yawned at her. "We've got to get going for your Uncle George's wedding." Cate smiled and immediately got out of bed.  
  
"I've been waiting for this for a long time and its finally here!" Cate exclaimed. "I was so happy when Uncle George and Aunt Katie asked me to be the flower girl."  
  
"Not this again," William muttered.  
  
"Don't start, not this early," Hermione warned.  
  
In less than two hours, the four of them had showered and changed. The twins in tuxes, Cate in a white flower girl dress, and Hermione in light blue dress robes. Katie and George had both insisted that the wedding party dress in Muggle clothing. The two boys were tugging at their bow ties. The chapel and Ottery St. Catchpole was within walking distance.  
  
When they arrived Hermione took the boys straight to where George and the other ushers were waiting.  
  
  
  
George grinned when he saw Hermione come in with his nephews and niece. The twins always reminded George of he and Fred when they were younger. They were both mischievous and got themselves into heaps of trouble, but they were also George's favorite nephews.  
  
"Now if the two of you cause any problems during the wedding, I will take you out of the chapel faster than you can say 'Uncle George'," he heard Hermione warn the two of them.  
  
"But Mum," William said.  
  
"Don't but Mum me," Hermione snapped.  
  
"We would never-"Linus began. She silenced him with one of her patented looks that reminded George so much of his mum.  
  
"Hermione!" George finally yelled, when he figured that it was safe enough to interrupt the conversation between the three of them. Hermione looked up and smiled at him. Since Fred had left her, he and Hermione had become best friends. George was intent on keeping his promise to watch over her, even if Fred were to never come back. She walked over and hugged him tight.  
  
"Be glad its you, this wedding is for," Hermione teased.  
  
"I know I know, you hate weddings and don't believe in true love," George replied. She had taken Fred leaving very badly, even if she hadn't shown it to anyone.  
  
"So, that is why I nearly gagged during Padma, Ron, Parvati, and Harry's double wedding, there was enough mushiness in the air," Hermione replied.  
  
"Why is it that you don't believe in true love Mum?" Linus asked. The twins had always been curious about who their father was. Hermione had never told them the truth and anytime they asked she went temporarily deaf or told them that their father wasn't someone that cared enough to stay. They knew that Hermione had used a charm to become pregnant with their sister, Cate. She silenced Linus with yet another look and congratulated him one more time. Then she walked away. George saw her catch up with Parvati and Padma in the foyer; George guessed that she would be sitting with the two of them.  
  
  
  
Fred opened the morning's Daily News. He knew what he would read immdietly and dreaded the headline and the news story that would follow.  
  
English Chaser To Wed  
  
That's right, his twin brother would be marrying one of the best Chasers in the world that day, Katie Bell. He sighed. He knew what he had to do and he was dreading it since he'd read the news of their engagement over a year ago. He had to go back, even if that involved staring down the demons that he'd worked so hard to run from.  
  
  
  
Next Time: Draco still feels guilty and Fred shows up  
  
A/N: So were you guys expecting this? Do you like it?  
  
KUDOS: The Scarlet Trombone- love the name, legally blonde, Sailor Moirae, Teigra 


	19. When I Come Around

Chapter Nineteen  
  
When I Come Around  
  
  
  
"I'm a loser  
  
And a user,  
  
So I don't need no accuser  
  
To try and slide  
  
Me down,  
  
Because I know you're right."  
  
-Green Day, When I Come Around  
  
  
  
YAYs to carla morgendorffer my 100th review! YAYness, total YAYness to you!  
  
  
  
Parvati Potter sighed. She loved weddings, everything about them. Although it was hard to enjoy this wedding with her friend, Hermione Weasley, huffing beside her. She knew that Hermione hated weddings; she'd had to beg her for six months to be in her and her twin's double wedding.  
  
She watched as Katie and George said their vows and sighed again. Her blissfulness was soon interrupted by the look her husband, who was one of George's ushers, suddenly had on his face. His grin had quickly faded and his jaw had dropped slightly. She turned to see where her husband was looking and she felt her jaw drop.  
  
Fred had come to the wedding. He'd snuck in late and sat in the back. Parvati felt her palms begin to sweat. She nudged her friend, Lavender, who was sitting beside her with her husband Seamus. Lavender looked scandalized for a moment and then her jaw dropped as Parvati's had. She looked over to where Hermione was sitting. She had to keep her from noticing.  
  
  
  
Fred was sure that Harry had seen him. The jaw dropping and pale face he suddenly had was more than a coincidence, and then there was the nasty look that followed. Fred pretended not to see it and not to care.  
  
Fred let his eyes wonder briefly over the crowd to where she was sitting. He smiled. She was seated between both of the Patil twins. Fred wasn't sure what they were doing there, but he was sure that he'd find out. He looked to see the Gryffindor twin; he couldn't remember her name, scowling at him. He ignored her and continued to look at Hermione.  
  
She was gorgeous. Even more so than when he had left. The light blue dress robes that she'd chosen to wear looked absolutely breath taking on her and Fred would give his left hand to tell her that. He sighed. He never should have come back. If he hadn't he wouldn't have to go through this revisitation of his feelings for Hermione.  
  
Focus on something else, a voice in his head said.  
  
Fred allowed his eyes up onto the wedding party. He noticed that Ron was George's best man. It should have been him, he though miserably. He should have been George's best man at the wedding. Its how they'd always planned it. He sighed. He noticed that Harry and Percy were two of his brother's ushers and then he saw something that made him gasp. There were two red headed twins. They had to be his. He knew it. They would be nine now. He sighed. Why did he leave again?  
  
  
  
Draco held his wife's hand and she smiled at him. Their children, Narcissa and Andrew, sat obediently beside their mother. However Draco was not happy.  
  
He too had spotted Fred entering the chapel and the guilt still ate at him. Hermione had never gotten mad at him. She had merely agreed that he'd done the best thing. He sighed.  
  
He almost wished that Hermione had gotten furious with him, thrown a fit, and hexed him into the next millennium. He deserved it, which was for sure. After all he'd never been exactly nice to her, especially not while they were at Hogwart's. He'd referred to her as "that Mudblood" even after he'd denounced his father's ways. And then he ratted on her, which was just the icing on the cake wasn't it? He'd completely ruined her life, and she'd never gotten mad at him.  
  
The guilt, he was sure, would never go away.  
  
  
  
Next Time: Harry knocks sense into someone  
  
A/N: YAY comp is fixed, so I can write this out faster! YAY!!  
  
KUDOS: Sailor Moirae,, don't worry, Fred's assholeness will be exaplained in time, Almah, for some reason I really like Ron/Padma, I don't know why, hehe sorry about not giving him to you, but that just wouldn't work to well into my story, hehe, Roswell4ever, Rorey126, Teigra, you are so right, bettyboop, me? Aw, thanks!, Nikki, I'm still clueless what is it that you want me to do? ;), Noodlejelly, Sabrina Weasley, Mr and Mrs reactions were just what Fred drescribed in chapter something or other, mystical, lihpwitch, Vertically Challenged, love the name, Gryfidory, legally blonde, carla morgendorrffer, yay to you my 100 reviewer, you rawk!, Kori Bischoff, the reason that Fred never came back is explained, Hullo!, Sare, Becka, yes they are evil but I love them so, LadyD, Sunkisses643, Seahawks, everyone loves Hermione/George, what about poor Fred??? Sniff 


	20. What He Didn't Know

Chapter Twenty  
  
What He Didn't Know  
  
  
  
George looked into the beautiful eyes of his now wife. He kissed her softly and they headed back down the aisle, or rather they tried to. For some reason the wedding party had stopped, rather Ron and Angelina, Katie's Maid of Honor, had stopped.  
  
"What in the world?" Katie asked. George shrugged. Ron began moving again, but George noticed that his ears had turned a bright shade of red. He watched him look at Hermione, George's eye followed. Parvati was standing right in front of Hermione's range of vision. Padma was behind her with her mouth hung open. He looked to where Padma was gawking, and George nearly passed out. His twin had come to his wedding. Hell, George thought, was about to break loose.  
  
  
  
Fred stood in the corner of the reception hall. He figured the less out in the open he made himself, the less people that would see him, even though it was too late now. Ron had seen him and Ron had made a big deal of seeing him. Ron had stopped in the middle of the aisle and gawked at him until the twins pushed him. Fred was almost positive that Ron was going to maim him after the wedding.  
  
Fred had also seen a little girl that could have been Hermione 20 years younger. He supposed that Ron and Hermione had eventually been able to have a child, and that was the product. He shouldn't have let Ron have Hermione; he regretted leaving every bloody day. He sighed and decided to greet his brother and the rest of his family.  
  
He made his way to the wedding party and stood in line. He however wasn't there long because he felt someone dragging him outside.  
  
  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry demanded. He had caught Fred trying to sneak up the greeting line and at the first appropriate moment dragged him outside. "How dare you show up here you pompous ass!"  
  
"Is everyone still pissed at me for the whole Hermione thing?" Fred asked, looking a bit confused.  
  
"No we got over that a long time ago, it's the whole leaving Hermione alone and pregnant thing that's got us all pissed," Harry spat. He clinched his fists to his side.  
  
"I didn't exactly leave her, she had Ron," Fred replied.  
  
"Exactly, dumb fuck, HAD Ron," Harry spat. He didn't normally get this angry, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this mad but Fred was seriously pissing him off.  
  
"What do you mean had?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well they were together and now they aren't," Harry explained raising his eyebrows. Fred's chin dropped and it began to make sense. Fred hadn't left because he didn't want the responsibility, he'd left to let Ron and Hermione be together. Fred put his hand over his mouth and Harry could have sworn that he began to see the beginnings of tears in Fred's eyes.  
  
"Oh Merlin, you mean," Fred began. He looked away and sat down. "I left her."  
  
"So you didn't know at all?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I never owled anyone, ever," Fred replied. "So Malfoy figured it out, nosy git."  
  
  
  
"Mum, who was that man?" Cate asked. Hermione had gone white. She never thought that Fred would show his face.  
  
"No one," she muttered.  
  
"He looked exactly like Uncle George?" Linus exclaimed.  
  
"It must be his long lost twin that Grandmum told us about," William replied. Hermione felt her heartbeat increase. There was no way. She didn't want her children to know about their father, not after the bastard had left her. But the problem was Hermione wasn't sure that he hated him so much. Was it possible to love and loathe someone at the same time? Hermione let all the memories she had banished flood back into her mind. Fred kissing her, Fred telling her that he loved her, she and Fred…she almost blushed. She shook her head, banishing the thoughts back to their hidden place in her mind.  
  
She looked down at her sons. They were exact replicas of their father, how was she supposed to not think about him?  
  
  
  
Next Time: Back at the Burrow  
  
A/N: YAYness, anyway, my pen will be changed after I upload next chap. It will be heath.  
  
KUDOS: Kate the Great, thanks for both reviews!, Sailor Moirae, EroticAngelz, thank you, finally people that agree with poor me, sniff sniff, jolie, thanks, the piece of crap is fixified making me happy and lots more chapters for you, The Scarlet Trombone, poor you, let me know if you need the same for this chap, Dannie *blushes* thank you, Liz, as always here is more, Mage of Fire, lanna-gurl 


	21. Too Little Too Late

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Too Little Too Late  
  
Ron sat down on the couch with his wife Padma the next day. Fred, luckily, hadn't shown his face since Harry had dragged his sorry arse outside. Ron sighed. Even though it had been so long and he'd gotten over it in time, he still was hurt that his own brother and wife had backstabbed him. He knew that it wasn't healthy to dwell upon it. Padma had been completely sympathetic towards him, even though it must have been hard for her.  
  
He heard a pounding on the steps and yelling. He looked up. Percy's three eldest children, Pippin, Percival, and Penelope, were yelling at Hermione's three children, Linus, William, and Cate. Ron surmised that Hermione's children were up to no good as usual and had done something. Ron watched Padma got up and walked over to the group.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked. Linus, William, and Cate immediately had looks of innocence on their face that reminded Ron so much of the ones he and his brothers used to wear.  
  
"Nothing Auntie Padma," they chorused. The other three just gave them a look and stalked off, probably in search of their mum.  
  
"One of these days the three of them will retaliate, you do know that," Ron told them. They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Uh huh Uncle Ron, whatever you say," Cate told him. Padma came back over and sat down.  
  
"Who was that man at the wedding yesterday?" William asked him.  
  
"You know the one that Uncle Harry pulled out of the wedding," Linus said.  
  
Ron looked worried at Padma. She bit her lip.  
  
"Mum won't tell us, and the two of them are all worried about it," Cate said rolling her eyes.  
  
"No one important," Padma told them. She looked at Ron. Ron shrugged. "Now, what was it that you did to your cousins?" Ron smiled at his wife for changing the subject. God he loved her sometimes.  
  
  
  
Fred stood outside of his childhood home. He missed this place, more than words could say. He sighed. He didn't know if Hermione would be here but it was worth something to look. He just prayed that Ron wouldn't be, he was still expecting a good thrashing from his younger brother. He let himself in. The house was empty and very quiet. Unusual.  
  
He looked around and finally made his way to the sitting room. He bit his lip. She was there reading and she was incredibly beautiful. He didn't deserve her, especially now that he knew that terrible truth.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to say something," she said, startling him. He hadn't realized that she'd heard him come in. "I've been expecting you. You are after all, extremely predictable."  
  
"I don't know what to say," he admitted.  
  
"I'm sorry is a good beginning, don't you agree?" she asked. She finally looked up at him. She really had become more beautiful with age.  
  
"Can I explain?" he asked her.  
  
"Can you apologize?" she spat back.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Mione," he began. "I didn't know that Ron would actually leave you. I mean, I didn't even know that he would find out. When I left, Malfoy was just scum that knew too much, not scum that said too much. I really did want what was best for you." He knelt so that he could look her in the face. "It might be too little too late, but Hermione I still love you. I always have and always will. I promised you that and it's a promise that I kept." He watched her lower lip begin to tremble and his heart sped up a bit. Maybe she would forgive him for being a selfish and senseless prat. He bit his lip and looked directly into her brown eyes. "I love you."  
  
"You're right, Fred," she finally said after they looked at each other for a long time. "It is too little too late." Fred felt his heart break in half. She really couldn't mean that could she? "I can't love you anymore, not after what you did. I'm sorry, but it doesn't work this way. You can't stumble in here after nine years and play Romeo and sweep me off my feet." She stood up. "It doesn't work that way." She glared at him.  
  
"Give me a chance, I know that what I did was irresponsible, immature, and a bit selfish, but I honestly thought I was doing the best for you. I love you and I always will." He looked up at her from his spot on the floor.  
  
"If you would have come back sooner, honestly, I might have, but you can't waltz into someone's life after nine years of nothing. Good-bye," she said walking towards the front door. "You need to leave."  
  
Fred thought that he heard the sound of voices up the steps, but that wasn't relevant right now. "Fine," he said. "But remember, you can't make me stop loving you." He stomped out the door and into the street.  
  
  
  
Linus looked ashen face at his brother and sister. They would never admit it to anyone but they'd been eavesdropping on their mother's conversation. The three of them had run up the steps as soon as they'd heard their mum walk out of the sitting room.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have listened," Cate finally said.  
  
"Well we did, and it's too bloody late to do anything about it," William spat.  
  
"You do realize who that man is don't you?" Linus asked his twin. William nodded. They'd finally figured out who their father was.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat back down in the sitting room, trying not to cry. He really hadn't meant all that, had he? She tried to convince herself that he didn't, like she tried to convince herself that she didn't love him. She put her head in her hand.  
  
Then unexpectedly she heard the sound of brakes, quite unusual for this neighborhood, and a scream. Hermione's blood ran cold as she ran outside.  
  
"No!" she yelled as she ran over to the body that was in the street.  
  
  
  
Next Time: Everyone copes  
  
A/N: This is a bit longer and more evil cliffhangers!  
  
KUDOS: Teigra, carla mordendorffer, its just me being silly with the yays, usually you say yay if your happy, so ya pretty much me being a nut, ILUvDrAcOmAlFoY, glad you like it, steph, thanks, Princess-Of-Dreams, awww, I'll try, but I've already got the end planned out, mystical, they found out!, mystical, yay we can make a Hermione and Fred fan club or something, hehe, Kaidence, here's more suspense for your happiness, hehe, Americanbrowneyes, Fred is the best, Sabrina Weasley, I knew the last two would be iffy chapters, but, do they make more sense now, Sailor Moirae, hehe, that helped redeem him a bit 


	22. The Love Of Her Life

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
The Love Of Her Life  
  
George dropped the parchment he had been looking at and took the steps down to the bottom floor two at a time. Hermione's children were ahead of him and he could hear someone behind him. Why had she screamed like that?  
  
The three children flew out the door and stopped suddenly. George blew through them and he too ended up stopping in his tracks. There was a car with Hermione crouching in front of it. But that wasn't what had made George stop. His twin was lying bleeding in front of the car. He joined Hermione who was sobbing.  
  
"Floo to St. Mungo's," he yelled to her children. He looked up at the Muggle in front of the car who looked terrified. He put a memory charm on him and he drove away from the scene.  
  
George took another look at his twin. Emotion over came him and he began to sob next to Hermione.  
  
  
  
The wait was killing her. Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest. They were in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Draco had finally pulled her and George away from the scene once the mediwitch team had arrived. Since then they had flooed to the hospital and waited. Eventually the whole Weasley clan had shown up. She looked around at them all. Most of them were crying, George was tucked away in a corner not speaking to anyone, not even Katie, Ginny was sitting much like Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley had been crying too hard that she was lead into a separate room. She looked over to her children who all three looked ashen faced and scared. Linus and Cate were speaking softly and William stared off in to space.  
  
Her thoughts drifted once again to all the times she and Fred had shared, making her feel guilty. Why had she told him that she couldn't love him? It was one of the last things that he'd heard. And if he died, well, she tried not to think too much about it. She had wanted to tell him that she loved him and melt into his arms but her foolish pride had stopped her, stooped her from being back with him. The love of her life.  
  
  
  
George's thoughts of his brother were interrupted when a mediwitch entered the room. He looked up at her expectedly. He noticed that Hermione had done the same.  
  
"We're doing out best," she said slowly. "However, the damage to Fred's internal organs is extremely severe." She looked around the room; her eyes were filled with pity. "We've given him a 30% chance to live." George's vision went black. His twin couldn't die he just couldn't. When his vision came back into focus he watched Hermione leave the room, she was in tears.  
  
"Dammit Fred," he muttered. "You can't die, not now."  
  
  
  
Hermione found an empty stall in the loo. She let her mind wander to better days.  
  
  
  
Next Time: Better Days  
  
A/N: Mwa! You guys didn't like me being evil with the cliffhanger? *sniff* hehe  
  
KUDOD: Lux80, don't worry its going on, LadyD, Evil*Fairy, here is the chap you demanded, Tabi, poor Fred, lihpwitch, Nerual, I did 


	23. Drift And Die

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Drift and Die  
  
  
  
"Forgotten,  
  
Thoughts of yesterday.  
  
Through my eyes I see the past."  
  
-Drift and Die, Puddle of Mudd  
  
  
  
A/N- This is a series of flashbacks that Hermione has, so that you don't get confused. Also the years earlier is years before Hermione's current time, not from each other. Got that?  
  
  
  
New Year's Eve, 12 Years Earlier  
  
  
  
Hermione sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was at her very first New Year's as a Weasley, and not enjoying it at all. Ron was out of the county, in Sweden actually, on business, and she was left with the rest of the Weasley clan, feeling like an outsider. She shivered in her cloak as she looked up at the night sky. Despite the chill, it was a fabulous night. Clear, extremely starry, a perfect night to just lay on her back and stare at the stars. She sipped her wine thoughtfully. She glanced at her watch, 2 minutes till midnight, and no one to kiss.  
  
"Had enough?" she heard someone ask. She looked up to see Fred standing above her. He smiled good naturedly.  
  
"Just felt like being alone," she replied.  
  
"Do you want me to go back in?" he asked her.  
  
"Nah," she began. "It's not very good to start out the New Year alone." He sat beside her, pulling his cloak close.  
  
"Missing Ron?" he asked her. She nodded. "Do you actually see him, like ever?"  
  
"Sometimes, depends on how overloaded Oliver has him," Hermione replied. She finished off her glass. 1 minute to midnight. "I miss having someone here all the time. When Ron is here though he's bloody fantastic, I think he misses me as much as I miss him."  
  
"He talks about you all the time," Fred said. "It's 'Mione this, 'Mione that. It's sweet though."  
  
"You guys probably razz him all the time about it," she teased.  
  
"Us razz Ron? Never, why would George and I do that?" Fred asked, attempting to look innocent. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her watch: 11 seconds to go. She heard the Weasley's inside begin to count down.  
  
"Whatever," she replied as a 7 was heard from inside the house. Finally there was a huge 'Happy New Year'. Hermione and Fred grinned at each other. She leaned in for a customary New Year's kiss. She felt Fred's lips brush hers and electricity ran through her body. The kiss didn't stop. She felt Fred's hands on her back; she deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. Finally, what she was doing kicked in and Hermione pulled away quickly. She and Fred looked at each other shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry," she managed to say as she pulled apart from him. She got up and went back into the party, demanding that her heart slow down. She was not going to fall for her husband's brother.  
  
  
  
11 1/2 Years Earlier  
  
  
  
Hermione felt Fred nibble on the back of her neck. They had appareted to their secret spot; it was a beach on the coast, somewhere in Wales. She rolled over so that she could look at him. Since the fateful New Year's Eve kiss, she and Fred had been sneaking kisses and lying about their whereabouts, but to her it was worth it. She felt ten times more passion when she was with Fred, than when she had ever been with Ron, as awful as it might sound.  
  
"Have I told you how perfect you today?" Fred asked her, kissing her hand as he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Erm, only about 12 times today," she replied, teasing.  
  
"What about how beautiful you are?" he asked. She nodded. "How smart?" Another nod. "How sexy?" Yet another nod. He looked at her for a moment, a grin spread over his face. "I have a new one." She felt her eyebrows rise. "How about, how much I love you?" Hermione's heart stopped. Had she heard him right? In the past six months that they had shared stolen kiss and secret dates he had never once told her that he loved her and it dawned on her how much she loved him.  
  
"No, but don't let me stop you," was her reply.  
  
  
  
She sighed. She knew she needed him now, but what if it was too late? What if, what if this was the end? She was going to die old and alone, a spinster. She felt a few tears fall down her cheeks. She loved him. There she had admitted it, she loved him.  
  
There was a slamming of a door and she jumped.  
  
"Mum," someone said softly. It was Cate. "Uncle George wants you. It's about, it's about Da-Fred." Hermione got out of the stall and walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand with her daughter. George was waiting outside.  
  
"Cate, let me talk to your mum," George croaked. Cate nodded and headed to where her family was. "It's Fred. They don't think he's going to make it." Hermione felt her face twitch, and then she let out a sob. He couldn't die, he just couldn't. She felt George pull her into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Don't let him die George, you can't," she sobbed, very well knowing it didn't make sense.  
  
"'Mione, what are you saying?" George asked softly.  
  
"He can't die."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love him," she finally admitted softly. "Because I love him."  
  
  
  
Next Time: Hermione visits Fred  
  
A/N: Longer than most, still cliffhangers! *hands everyone a tissue*  
  
KUDOS: Kori Bischoff, mwa, that is for me to know and you to read, mystical, no, she doesn't know that they know, but Cate almost let it slip if you notice, serina, well Malfoy acted in a very Hermione, tell the truth way, sooooo, I decided not to have her kill em, Rorey126, awww don't cry, Sabrina Weasley, awww, Sailor Moirae, yes Hermione is being an idiot right now, Lux 80, I know I'm killing everyone with the cliffhangers, jolie, here it is, Vertically Challenged, thanks, vistana, ya, I like not overdone pairings myself, they are a lot more fun, because you can prove how perfect they are, and how well they fit together! 


	24. So I Need You

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
So I Need You  
  
"Because you're holding up my  
  
World, so I need you  
  
Your imitation of my walk and the  
  
Perfect way you talk  
  
It's just a couple of the million  
  
Things that I love about you."  
  
-So I Need You, 3 Doors Down  
  
Words kept floating in her mind, death, love, children, but none of them made a bit of sense. She opened her eyes and the harshness of her reality set in. She'd fallen asleep beside his bed, she remembered that. After George had met her outside of the loo they'd gone up to Fred's room together, they'd wanted to spend time with him in case, well, there was no nice way to put this, in case he died. She looked up for George, he wasn't in there. She checked the room, making sure that she was alone. She knelt down beside his bed and let the emotions that she'd been to afraid to show earlier, come out. She had a million things that she'd wanted to say to him and now the moment was right. She brushed a tuft of red hair from his face.  
  
"I know you can't hear me," Hermione said softly. "But there are is a million things that I need to say to you. I need you, Fred Weasley. Dammit! I won't let you die on me you stupid prat." Her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip. "I want our children to know you. Yes, on Cate's birth certificate, you're listed as her father. I wouldn't have it any other way. She takes after you, you know. She may not share the same DNA, but she's as much of a trouble-maker as the twins. You would be proud of them you know, Linus and William. They're identical to you in every way. Sometimes I wonder if the two of them are actually my children. It's scary you know." She paused for a moment, trying to think of something else to say. She couldn't. Her mind kept traveling back to one basic thing. She needed him. "Fred, I've tried to be strong, but I'm done. I need you. I've needed you for these long years, but when you came back, I was too proud to admit that I needed or even loved you. But now I am. And you're not even really here to hear it. Bloody hell!! You can't die. You just can't. I love you."  
  
She turned and walked away. She however missed the slight movement of a hand from the man in the bed.  
  
  
  
George sat next to his wife, back in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. He'd decided to leave Hermione alone with Fred. He was sure that there were a few things that she wanted to say to his twin, alone. He rubbed his hand in his hair and sighed. He didn't want his twin to die. In fact, George wasn't sure that he would be able to go on living if he lost his twin. Even though Fred had been gone, he'd still been his other half, no denying that.  
  
"Uncle George," a whispered voice said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to find the faces of Linus, William, and Cate. Clearly it was Cate that had spoken though.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"We have a bit of a confession to make," William said, looking at his feet.  
  
"We, erm," Linus said, he looked at his brother and sister. "WeoverheardMumandFredtalkingandweknowthatFredisourDad."  
  
"English, please," George said. All he'd caught was overheard and mum.  
  
Cate took a deep breath. "We know about Mum, and erm, Fred. We eavesdropped on them. Yesterday, while they were in the sitting room."  
  
George looked at the three of them shocked. If they knew what Hermione had gone through to keep the truth from them.  
  
"And we were wondering," Linus began. "If you would tell us about our Dad. Since he is your twin and all." The three children looked close to tears, George hugged them all tightly.  
  
"Of course," he said and he began telling them of his and Fred's many adventures.  
  
  
  
Next Time: not telling  
  
A/N: *Hands everyone a box of tissues* Just think only a few chapters to go. *sniff sniff* Now I'm sad. (  
  
KUDOS: ladyd, you are evil, but that's okay, because I like to think that I am and I'm really not, I'm just a poor Ravenclaw with delusions of graduer, Sailor Moirae, aww don't cry love, Horus, you probably do, Evil*Fairy, hehe, your review made me laugh, Andrea, here's a tissue, Rorey126, Cassondra, I hope this was quick enough, Tabi, lihpwitch, but cliffhangers are fun, mystical, I hope this explains a bit about the Cate/dad thing, Hermione put Fred down as her dad on her birth certificate, so ya, in a sense he is her dad, even though, you know, and I won't call you dense love 


	25. Always

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Always  
  
  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
  
  
George lay outside on the grass. He was tired, he'd not slept well since Fred had gone in the hospital, and he'd been kept up with nightmares about various things, Fred dying mainly. Katie was worried about him, he knew. He sighed. He should be a happy newly wed, not worried about whether or not his twin brother was going to make it. Katie deserved to be happy too, he was worried about his own happiness as much as he was worried about hers. They'd even delayed moving into their flat, so that George could be around his family and especially Hermione. He heard footsteps and looked behind him. Katie was headed towards him with two glasses of lemonade.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," he said. She flashed him the smile that made him weak in the knees. "I was just thinking about you." She sat down beside him and handed him a glass.  
  
"Anything good?" she teased.  
  
"Of course," he replied kissing her softly. "I don't deserve you, you do know that."  
  
"That's what my dad says, but I'd disagree," she replied.  
  
"You're dad's smart," he countered. "I'm sorry about all this, I wish that we could be normal newly weds, and be all over each other with no worries." She looked at him.  
  
"I know how much Fred means to you, even after all this time," she said softly. "I would rather be here for you than anything in the world. You are the most important thing to me George." She brushed his hair back from his forehead. He smiled at her touch. "Besides, you are kind of cute."  
  
"Just kind of?" he asked, grinning. He gave her a mischievous look and began tickling her.  
  
  
  
The room was white. Why was it white? His bedroom was blue. The white hurt his eyes. He slowly sat up and let his blue eyes adjust. Bloody hell, he was in a hospital. What in God's name was he doing there? Then the memories came back to him. Hermione had just said that she couldn't love him and he'd been so upset he'd forgotten to look across the street. He'd been hit by a car, a blue one actually. He looked around. No one was in his room. What day was it?  
  
He got up wincing with pain, and looked at the calendar in the corner. It had been 2 weeks since he'd been hit. Had he been in a coma all that time? He supposed so. He found a robe in the closet and put in on. He didn't want to show everyone at St. Mungo's his arse. He found the nurses station quite easily, and most of them stared at him in shock.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" One of them asked surprised. He nodded. He wanted to go home. He wanted to visit his family.  
  
"I'm going," he said. "I've got a family to see." One of the mediwitches tried to argue with him, but Fred ignored her. He went back to his room and found a spare change of clothing. He had to talk to Hermione. She had to love him. That's all there was to it.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat in a chair in the Weasley sitting room. All she'd done for the past two weeks was think about Fred. Her children had tried to get her to do things with them, but to no avail. She wanted Fred. She needed him. She always had. She sighed.  
  
Suddenly there was a pop and she looked up. She shook her head not believing her eyes.  
  
"Fred?" she asked, beginning to cry. He nodded and she ran into his arms. "I am so sorry. For being too stubborn, for being so mean, for everything." She was sobbing at this point and he held her close. "I need you Fred. I love you. I always have and always will." He didn't reply at first he just held her close. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"I'll always love you no matter what," was Fred's reply.  
  
  
  
A/N: *sobs* it's finished. My baby is finished. I love you all for reviewing. I'll be writing another Fred/Hermione story that takes place during Hogwart's. I hope that you will all R/R that. It's going to be called Upside Down and Inside Out. The plot won't be incredibly original but the point is that it will be fun! Fun yay! I'll try to start it ASAP.  
  
KUDOS: stellamira, well here they are together and alive yay, Sailor Moirae, Mia Toretto, thanks so much, mystical, here it is, the last one, sniff, sniff, Starlett Spellman, wow sweet, actually they day they are due is my birthday too, what a coincidence, eh, Kaidence Ledger, The Scarlet Trombone, I'll do what I can love, LadyD, Sare, aw go me, thanks so much, nikki, he's back he's back, sorry about the other night on IM, my comp froze up, and I was tired so I didn't bother to restart, I just went to bed, I assumed that you would figure that out, Sabrina Weasley, *hands you a box of tissues*, Kori Bishcoff, you were right, Dragon From The Black Lagoon, Rorey126, well my meaness is over, at least in this story, lil hermie girl, here is the ending. 


End file.
